The Froschmenschen
The Froschmenshen or "Frogmen" are the elite PMC force based in Altis, they were originally formed by a Russian/British ex-military force that abandoned their respective groups during the Altis-Stratis war, filed under the name the "East Wind" incident. The Frogmen received their name from the German translation of "Frogmen", they chose this name due to the color of their attire and their special guerilla tactics that resemble hit and runs or "hopping" to and from places in strategic and methodical attacks, as they are only a small PMC consisting of between 7 to 20 members it is impossible to say if they could hold out in a war of attrition, however based on news reports and classified military documents it can be assumed that they have a wide arsenal at their disposal and the group may never have the opportunity to engage in such a war. The group mainly consists of ex-military personnel from both the Russian federation and the British Armed Forces, including the SAS, however there are also reports of ex-NATO forces from the US also affiliated with the group, the Froschmenschen have been classified as terrorists be the Altian government, however there have never been REDACTED in any of their affiliated attacks. The Froschmenschen PMC Company is currently affiliated with the Sovetskiy Soyuz rebel group and is engaged with NATO and USAF personnel on Altis, the rebellion began on REDACTED in 20XX and has currently involved the Russian Federation and the USAF, however local news suggests that due to the non-immediate threats caused by the situation, that the troops deployed from external countries are using severely outdated equipment in order to cut costs, this has caused some controversy with other world powers, as it seems that this conflict is just being used as a way to dispose of weaponry that has since been made illegal prior to the treaty of Stratis, signed in 20XX, this outlawed the use of unmanned drones to combat infantry, and it also outlawed the use of weaponry designed to injure, but not kill. Their accomplishments The Froschmenschen PMC company have been involved in several incidents in the Mediterranean sea area and in both Russia and Italy, it was later confirmed in 20XX that they had intervened during the battles between AAF forces and NATO Peacekeepers during incidents in both Kamino and Rogain, this intervention save many civilian lives, this is also documented as the first instance of the early members of the Froschmenschen forming their group. The group has also participated in the rebuilding of Altian towns during 20XX, however the media attention was drawn to IDAP members as to prevent the civilian majority from acknowledging the existence of the once secret group. Froschmenschen PMC group has received financial backing by both CSAT forces and REDACTED in the past. How to identify them It is commonly known now that the Froschmenschen dress in a distinct way, during investigation and photo analysis their unique kit was made public as to avoid any unnecessary confusion between Altian military forces and the Frogmen PMC. The group dresses in a distinct olive green 'Gorka' combat suit with standard green webbing chest rigs, this is to lessen the weight of their attire so they can move quickly during their attacks, they wear face masks, usually balaclavas and berets on their head, however it is noted that they may sometimes wear cheap production helmets that resemble American M1 steel "Pot" helmets. during an interview with an ex-member of the PMC they revealed that there is no specific weaponry or vehicles they use, as they have adopted a "make-do" approach, he also stated that despite their varied nationalities, there are very rarely communication issues. Known Operations TREACHEROUS OWL ---- as of 12/6/XX a small team led by Cpl. REDACTED was deployed to the coastal region of Chernarus in southern Russia, the country of Chernarus gained independence from the USSR in 1991 and its current president is Petr ﻿Černý. Operation "Treacherous Owl" as it was called was a kill-squad operation, 5 men in total were involved including Cpl. REDACTED, the intention was to kill an informant that was trying to disclose government secrets to the US, president Petr ﻿Černý hired the Froschmenschen to carry out this hit mission. As far as operations go, it ended well, however the operation began with an ambush by USAF and Delta Force, 3 of the men were wounded and 2 killed before reinforcements arrived. The man that they were after, a mister Ivan U. Vesinki had turned to the US as an informant after he was fired from his position at the Balota airbase, which has now been turned over to USAF in the area as part of a peace deal with the cherno government. After the reinforcements arrived to assist the squad in the ongoing firefight, the target was REDACTED and the squad secured not only the area, but also a USAF convoy that was passing through, plus all the new equipment they were transporting to a nearby US encampment. The groups time in chenarus was short-lived however, this is due to the fact that a REDACTED, resulting in the death of a local garrison commander. Group Activities It is a very popular past-time activity for the members of Froschmenschen to shoot at USMC/USAF paratroopers and active combat medics, they often do this with captured enemy weapons, to make it seem like a friendly-fire incident. The body piles left behind at the scenes of such accounts were said to be REDACTED, this indicated that the members of the Froschmenschen have REDACTED to the REDACTED. The group is also notorious for shooting downed troops in the head, this is a clear violation of the Geneva Convention, although this is just REDACTED from the Altian government. Known Aliases The Froschmenschen have two names they are commonly referred to as, either the Froschmenschen, or the Frogmen, it has been recorded by members of the group that one of their members, Sgt. REDACTED often refers to the group in a third person, this often leads to some frustration with others in the team, especially when there going out on combat missions. Goldman!